Melancholy
by CheeseCannons
Summary: Estonia is the typical nerd in college. Everyone bullies him to the point where he cannot take it any more. What would a melancholic Estonian do when he cannot suffer through all this bullying?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, give me your fucking lunch money."

"I-I-Ivan, I only have two dollars," said a frightened Estonia.

"Zatkinis. Do you want to get beaten up like the sabachka Toris?"

"B-B-But."

"No buts or you'll be mauled to death."

Estonia sighed. He reached for his brown leather wallet and pulled out a crisp new twenty dollar bill. Estonia's hand shook while handing the Russian the bill. Estonia's family wasn't poor, nor were they rich. They were, well… in the middle. His parents refused to pay for anything, so Estonia had taken a student loan. His parents also recently moved back to Latvia, leaving him and Lithuania in the United States. That twenty was what he had as a surplus after figuring out his budget. Originally he had planned to buy himself a new video card, but now he had to give it as a tribute to Russia. Good thing he kept his food money in his dorm.

Estonia walked around campus. Everywhere he went, he was insulted and described as "Ivan's bitch". That was his nickname. He couldn't do anything about it- Estonia did not certainly want to get hurt nor did he want to die. For two years, he had to endure this.

Now, one may say two years wasn't really anything but if one was to be constantly called names and bullied with no one to fend for him or her, said person would get pretty sad and angry. This certainly was the case for Estonia.

Estonia hurried off campus and walked to a local alcohol shop. The building that housed the deli was old-looking and grim. Even the clerk inside had a grim look on his face. Not wanting to be stared at, Estonia hurried off and went to the mahogany shelves chocked full of wine and eventually found a bottle of vodka. He took a bottle of clear liquid labelled "Finlandia" and went to the clerk's desk. "Finlandia" reminded him of his Finnish best friend, Tino. Nostalgia of his days in high school with Tino flooded back into his brain. Tino's smile, Tino's laugh, Tino's gentle and caring words. All of those, he had missed. Tino was now married to this quite scary guy, Berwald; and they had a son, Peter. Tino was probably living a very happy life. Unlike him.

"Hey, kid. Got ID?" interrupted a rough and husky voice.

Estonia snapped out of his thoughts showed him his driver's license.

"Says you're 21. You don't look 21."

"But I am 21."

"Whatever, kid. I'm just a clerk. Nothing else."

Estonia walked out of the alcohol shop. It seemed that, on top of it all, the weather hated him too. It was all sunny when he entered the alcohol shop. Five minutes haven't passed yet and it was pouring. Estonia could do nothing as he sighed and ran back to his dorm.

By the time Estonia was back in his dorm, he was drenched. His white t-shirt with the words "Computers are Superior" was soaked with rain and sweat. One could clearly see the outline of Estonia's torso and abdomen. Now, despite being a total computer geek, Estonia actually legitimately worked out and was quite attractive. Except for the fact that everyone was blinded by Russia's cult.

Estonia was quite disgusted by the fact that he was drenched in rain and sweat. He didn't care now. The more he thought about it, the more Estonia hated the world. Estonia powered on his laptop and logged in onto Facebook. He scrolled through and found nothing but useless posts mostly consisting of Belarus confessing her love for her Big Brother. Estonia logged onto Tumblr. There, he saw posts made by very ignorant people condemning those like Estonia.

"Nerds are just jealous of my swag!"

"People who wear glasses are stupid"

"People who play video games have no life!"

"People who play video games are immature assholes who are nerds."

Estonia was at the verge of tears. Russia's bullying, and now this? Anonymous people hated him as well? Estonia's phone vibrated.

He slid his phone out of his pocket - a grey Nokia, only capable of calling and texting. Estonia started to cry. Nostalgia of Finland overran him again. Sobbing, he read the new texts.

Ivan

"That twenty was spent well. I want more money tomorrow. Front gate at 12. Don't forget. This time, give me more than twenty. It's the weekend. I need to party. Baka, sabachka."

Toris

"Edward, are you taking care of yourself? I heard it's cold up where your college is at. So, dress warmly! Also Ravis got unlucky and was drafted. Anyway, just stay out of trouble. Also, call home sometimes. Mum said that she misses you."

Tino

"Hej, Edward. I got a feeling that something bad was happening to you. I just texted to make sure if you are okay. Call me back if you see this text."

Estonia sobbed even more. Did he have a purpose to stay in this world? His closest friends and family were hundreds of miles away. No one in campus liked him. He was just a loner. He has no purpose in life. Estonia eyed the vodka that he bought earlier. He opened the bottle and slowly chugged the liquid. A burning sensation filled his throat, which later then settled in his stomach and gives Estonia a warm sensation.

Estonia drank approximately half the bottle of the clear liquid. He saw the knife that Finland had given to him after high school graduation. It was a Sissipuukko knife.

"Made in Finland." Estonia read the small inscription on the blade, millimetres away from the hilt.

Staring at the knife, he decided that that would be the last thing he would see. Slowly, Estonia positioned the knife in the middle of his chest.

_Well, goodbye, world._


	2. Chapter 2

As Estonia was about to lunge the knife into his chest, he saw a post on his Tumblr dashboard.

_My name is Matthew Williams and I confronted my bully today. I was scared and alone. Nobody knew or even noticed me, except for that hoser. This morning, I was grabbing coffee in my local Tim Hortons and I encountered him. He wanted to grab a quick buck off of me and kept pestering me. I was so annoyed that I took the lid off of my hot coffee and splashed it on his face. I threw a few punches on him and when he was lying on the ground, screaming in agony, I spat on him and called him a hoser. I said "That's what you get for bullying me since elementary school." (Note: I'm 21 now). People around me started applauding and shouting words of praise. I'm quite happy now. Just remember, stand up for what you believe in and don't drive yourself to taking your own life. That's just stupid. _

Estonia looked at the knife that he was holding. Like what Matthew said. This is stupid. He shouldn't be ending his life just so he can end his sufferings. He needs to stop being a pussy, man up and teach a lesson to Russia.

"Hey Tino."

"Oh my gosh, hi Edward!" exclaimed the overly-energetic Finn.

"Hi."

"How've you been?"

"I could get better days."

"I have so much to tell you about! Okay so when I was picking up Peter from the daycare-"

Estonia smiled at his friend's ranting. He missed him and that was one more reason why he had to exist on the face of the Earth.

_The Next Day_

"Ah, dovbroye utra, sabachka!" exclaimed Ivan, "where's my money?"

"Fuck you, speak English for God's sake." replied an Estonia with new confidence in his voice.

"What? You have the nerve to-"

Estonia cut Russia off.

"Yeah fuck you and your kind."

"I am going to maul you to death." threatened Russia with an evil aura.

Before you can say 'Bozhye moi', Estonia threw a sucker punch at Russia in the jaw. "This is what you get for preying on the innocent and weak." said Estonia, "Poshol na hui," muttered Estonia in Russia's native tongue.

Like the case of Matthew Williams, surprised onlookers applauded for Estonia. Some were happy that Russia's cult of personality got crushed. Others were happy because there shouldn't be a threat from the large Russian. Estonia was just thankful for the invention of Tumblr, Matthew Williams, and the sudden rush of adrenaline that pumped him up and gave him the guts to stand up to Ivan.

**A/N: The inventor of Tumblr was a dropout from my school. But it doesn't mean that you should drop out of school. **


End file.
